bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The BIONICLE
Overview The BIONICLE (Biological Chronicle) was a long story told by and about organic/bio-mechanical beings. It spanned hundreds of thousands of years and took place in a solar system known as Solis Magna. It was primarily about the Toa, the Matoran, and their adventures. Most beings in the BIONICLE wore Kanohi, or "masks" that augment them with power. Elements were manipulated by all beings for constructive--and destructive--use. The word BIONICLE is commonly mistaken for standing for "Biomechanical Chronicle," rather than its true name, of "Bio''logical Chronicle." Another misconception is that it is derived from Bionic with a -le suffix.'' Content Here are the basic components and required knowledge of the BIONICLE: Great Cataclysm The most major event in Matoran Universe, the Great Cataclysm, was the time where Makuta Teridax, the evil brother of Mata Nui, cast a spell over Mata Nui, putting him into an "eternal" sleep. BIONICLE Timeline The story, as far as it has been told. Mata Nui The Great Spirit who ruled over the Matoran Universe. However, he was exiled by Makuta Teridax after his takeover of the universe, his spirit being forced into the Mask of Life and launched out of the universe. Teridax Also known as "The Makuta," he was former main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him until he was killed by Mata Nui. Matoran The main villagers of the BIONICLE storyline until 2009. Toa The main heroes of the BIONICLE storyline until 2009. Factions Internal forces at work and types of beings. Also referred to as groups of BIONICLE with a goal. These include the Brotherhood of Makuta, The Piraka, and the Barraki. Elements and Powers Elements and powers utilized by most inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, including some elements like Earth, Stone, Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Light, Shadow, Plasma, Lightning, Iron, Plantlife, Magnetism, Gravity, Sonics, and Psionics and some powers like Acid and Vacuum. Islands The islands were the main settings in the Matoran Universe. Their islands were much like the islands on Earth, with technology ranging from primitive to the highly advanced Metru Nui and Xia. Rahi The animals in the Matoran Universe. Like on Earth, the Matoran Universe had animals. Some were dangerous. They had some Rahi that were similar to Earth animals, such as bears and many kinds of birds. These Rahi usually got along with the Matoran, except when controlled by Makuta. Kanohi Masks essential to life, which let Toa, or any other able being, to utilize the mask's individual power. If not worn, the former wearer went into a coma or was weakened, and could even be killed. Bara Magna Bara Magna was the planet on which the Glatorian, Agori, Skrall, Vorox, Zesk and Bone Hunters had made their residence. Along with Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, they form Spherus Magna, the world that the Great Beings and Mata Nui originally came from. Miscellaneous The BIONICLE had their own script, of course. Several fonts of this script are freely available: * Matoran font *Reconstructed Matoran Alphabet font * Piraka Theory GF font * MataNui font * Mata Nui font